Jojo Jr.
Father : Jojo Achimu Mother : Kayko Riku Kei Hiromi Bio Jojo. Jr Zahio birth was given not into the distant future where androids and aliens start to appear in the distant future his ancestor. Jojo Achimu gave up his life 3000 years after the Episode, The butterfly effect in order to destroy Rashi but a failed attempt that was later added on to his guilt. rashi gained a new ability that he have never seen are used the ability.. Time travel in order for rashi not to age he has to continuously travel threw time in order to stay younger. But without being in the Immortal world he continuously to weaken after decades have past, it stated in the prophecy jojo was the one to defeat Rashi and his alter ego. The great and powerful The Leviathan. it has been shown Jojo Jr. has vasted level of Intelligence, remarkable fight skills and hand to hand combat. And have a very powerful mind meaning telepathic and mind reading resistance and attempt to enter God mode, Jojo Jr. was the only person that was able to perfect God mode without destroying himself. Abilities of Baphomet 1.Cursed Resurrection - The user can bring the dead back to life, cursed. This can manifest in a number of ways; being weaker than before, having bad luck, increasing insanity, or even resurrecting even if they want to die. 2. Power Manifestation - User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. 3.Sentient Control - The user has power over all sentient lifeforms, they can command any sentient being to carry out any task no matter how stupid and embarrassing it may seems to the victim. The power has no limit to it's control over sentient being at all. 4.Possession - Users may take the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Users may or may not have to leave their own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. 5. Psychic Shield - resist telepathic abilities. 6. Indomitable Will '- The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist ''all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. 7. Omni Empowerment - The user can draw energy or powers from anything and everything, like Good, Evil, Life, Death, Combat, Peace, Seasons, etc 8. Omni Embodiment - The user is such a powerful force, rather than a power, is the Totality, since there are no names that define. The user is the embodiment of everything imaginable, unimaginable, possible, impossible, existent, non-existent, known, unknown, thinkable, unthinkable, created, uncreated, discovered, undiscovered, fictional, nonfictional, perceived, unperceived, etc. 9. Omni Negation - The user is able of negate and nullify every concepts, powers, universal definitions, laws and boundaries making the user to be immune to everything and anything. Advanced users can also induce or give others the ability to be immune to some things. Personality Good - Positive minded Caring, Sympathetic, Thoughtful, humorous, trusting, honest, hard working on his ninja skills. Abilities of jojo jr #Knowledge Manipulation - The user can manipulate any kind of information/knowledge, including create, control and destroy knowledge. By creating knowledge they insert new knowledge into the universe that becomes established fact and reality, while destroying does the opposite. An enemy could be made to forget how to walk, while an ally could be given the knowledge of an enemy's weaknesses or mastery of a fighting style. 2. Intuitive Aptitude - The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. 3. Child Prodigy - Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. 4. Accelerated Development- Users of this ability can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This also applies to spiritual or magical power in users who possess such abilities. 5. Power Inheritance - This power allows you to copy the powers of your parents. If one of your parents was an artist, you gain their artistic talents without any practice. If one of your parents was in the Marine Corps you gain their physical endurance without any training. If your parents were superheroes you gain either one or both of their powers. 'Inherited father '- Jojo Achimu - Intuitive Aptitude '''Inherited mother - Kayko Riku Kei Hiromi - Psychic Flame Manipulation 6 . Psychic Flame Manipulation - User can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing them to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body. 7. Instant Learning - The user has the ability to gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways: [ Passively ''} : when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. ''Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting. 8 . Enhanced Memory - Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. Their memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. 9 . Memory Replication - The user can copy the memories of others and immediately gain access to those memories. when it touches someone. 10. Time Enchance power replication - copy and augment the powers of others,..can automatically replicate and master any ability, adding it to his owns, and upgrade it to 120%..past , future , present.. 11. Attack Recording - The user can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as their own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process. The user once has the attack may be able to use that attack as many times as the user wants. 12. Bond Empowerment - Love of friends and family will keep you safe. 13. Psychic Shield - resist telepathic abilities. 14. Combat Perception - With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. 15. God Mode - The user is able to enter a state which causes the user to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. Due to this power the user may be resisted to virtually resistant to any physical attacks. Type 1 : War God Mode: Most users lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. 16. Unpredictability - The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. 17. Chosen One - Users are special existences, blessed with exceptional good luck and nigh infinite potential. This luck and potential can manifest in virtually any way and form, but all users manifest the uncanny ability to overcome the most hopeless predicaments, defeat the most unbeatable opponents, and more generally achieve incredible feats that no one else could hope to pull. 18. Hybrid Soul - User has more than the usual type of soul/spirit in them, thus they gain the strengths of both and lose most of the limitations the soul-variations usually have. 19. Maximum Quintessential Control - achieve massive levels of life energy. 20. Mode Switching - Users of this ability are able to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow them to create new abilities and control certain powers. Users personality May change as well. 21. Inner Power: Unlock a hidden power that has slept within. 22. True-Self Recognition - User can see/perceive the true, inner self of themselves and others, what they truly wish, what they need, without the masks and personas that a recipient wears due to societal pressures. Via Sapphire Tiger. Techniques Third Eye technique. Sapphire - function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. Enchaned strength , speed , stamina and more. Body gives out a large mount of blue Chi aura. Sapphire Tiger claw - Extend and retract sharp claws, that are made from his purple chi power. Power - generate and control limitless amounts of energy from one's own body. Sapphire kick - Possess incredible speed in one's own legs to attack at imperceivable velocities. Sapphire punch - increase strength but down grades his speed. but critical hit power. The speed of light - able to move faster than light and sometimes can time travel. Sapphire Times - Enhance physical attacks with energy. Special Moves Dragon power north star punch - Posses great physical strength and speed in one's arms and upper body. Holy gift - Gain things desired through prayer. Holy Fire Manipulation - create and control holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. Favorite foods White rice Sushi Image of transformation and clothes he wear. Wolf45.jpg Gold.jpg aaa.jpg weapon Swordsmith Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Part of a story Category:Experiment Category:Good Category:Level 5 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 9 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 4